


Not the End

by batmanandtimelords



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanandtimelords/pseuds/batmanandtimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gereard pitches the idea of My Chemical Romance breakingup, the rest of the band is furious, no one so then Frank. Will they be able to hold it together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the End

Frank didn't want the glory years to be over. Sure, they had been at it for over ten years but look at Metallica and Ozyy! Going at it for a long time now. When Gereard had put the idea of them ending the band and doing their own things, Frank was speechless. He couldn't even believe what his best friend was considering right now! Frank shook his head. Ray's hands shot into his curls and pulled on then. Mikey looked at his brother like he was crazy.

"What?" The younger Way demanded. Gerard turned to his brother. "Are you serious right now Gee? How could you even say that?" Mikey demanded, standing up. Gerard stepped in front of his brother.

"Mikey, we've been doing this forever, aren't you getting tired of it?" The older Way asked, using his calm voice. Mikey shook his head.

"No! I'm not! I love this band, the fans, you guys." He turned to Frank and Ray. "I'm not ready to give it up." Mikey told Gerard, crossing his arms. Ray stood.

"I agree with Mike. I don't want to give up My Chemical Romance, Gerard. You may and that's fine. But we're not." He hooked an arm around Mikey's shoulders. Frank smiled at the two. Three pairs of eyes turned to the small guitar player. "Well Frank?" Ray asked, his eyebrows raising a bit. Gerard's cold gaze locked on him tight. _Say what I feel, don't give into Gerard._ Frank chanted in his head as he stood. At 5'6 he was the smallest of all of them, only being able to look in their eyes when they sat.

"I don't want to give it up, Gerard. Yes I have my other bands but, I love this one. We've gotten through so much together. We can't throw that away." Frank told his best friend, crossing his arms. Gerard's eyes flashed hurt through them. Frank could feel his insides crumple at the sight of this.

"Fine. We'll keep it up." Gerard snapped, cold and jagged. He spun and stalked away, leaving a trail of tension in his wake. Frank's eyes followed him.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Frank told his band mates. They nodded. Frank jogged after his friend, finding him outside, a cigarette in his mouth. Frank sighed and sat next to him. "Gee, why do you want the band to split?" He asked, playing with the grass. His friend took a drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke in sloppy rings.

"Cause, we've been doing this for so long Frankie. We've been doing other things, started families, other bands. Our fans are growing up, they don't need us anymore. They've grown stronger and can pick themselves up now." Gerard sighed, taking another drag. Frank thought about this for a moment.

"Gee, people will always need us. What about our new wave of fans? Who will pick them up? Who will keep them from harming themselves? How can they look up to you if you are just giving up on them?" Frank asked, knowing he was pushing some buttons. He could see it in the way his best friend sat.

"Don't ever say I'm giving up on them. I would never." Gerard snapped, his eyes ablaze."Frank, there are other bands out there. They can pick them up and dust them off. They have worst stories them us." Gerard told the smaller man, flicking his cigarette out into the driveway. 

"What do you think you would be doing if we broke up?" Frank asked softly. He had knotted a little grass ring, it sat in his palm. Gerard was angry now, Frank could feel it. He sat in the silence, waiting for Gerard to do something. His friend stood and went into the house, anger following him. Frank shuddered at this. _Great, I just made him mad._ He stood and went back in.

Ray and Mikey were watching T.V., glancing at the master bedroom door. That was Gerard's room slash office. Frank knocked on the door. "What?" Gerard's cold voice snapped. Frank opened the door, slipped in and shut the door. Gerard was at his desk, a small glass of amber liquid in his hand.

"Gee I'm sorry I said some of that stuff. We don't want to quit just yet." Frank said, holding his hands up in front of him. Gerard nodded, taking a sip of the amber liquid.

"I know Frankie. I know. I don't want to give up on the kids just yet. Maybe after this album comes out?" Gerard suggested. Frank's face lit up.

"Yes. Our good-bye album." He grinned, thinking of it now. At the release party they would announce their departure from the music scene. It was good. Gerard grinned.

"Wonderful. Let's go tell the boys." Gereard toosed his arm around Frank's shoulders and they left to go tell Mikey and Ray. 


End file.
